Sunny Paradise
is the opening song for Nekopara Vol. 1. It was sung by nao, the lyrics were made by: 雪仁 (Yukihito) and the song was composed by: 水城新人 (Midzuki Niito) Lyrics Rōmaji= Bokura no omoi ga afurete Yasashii merodi kanadeta Amai koucha ni sasowareta Yasashisa wo nijimaseta hizashi no makia-to Amai ke-ki mitai na komorebi ni Tobikiri no dorippu de kakushi aji wo nosete Kimama na kaze doa tatai tara Te wo nobashite mite yo bokura no taiyou ga Utau nagareboshi kakenuketa aozora no mukou Ima dake no kono shunkan kimi to mitsumetetai Mirai yosou zu ni egaiteta ookina michi wo Ima koko de aruite ku ano taiyou made Bokura no omoi ga afurete Yasashii merodi kanadeta Kokoro no oku ni ukabu ratea-to Ima mo mada atatakai ha-to wo wasurenai Nando demo doachaimu naru tabi Egao de mitasareta bokura no taiyou ga warau Atarashii sora no iro kokoro utsushiteta Itsumademo kono kiseki no tsudzuki mitsudzuketai Mirai yosou zu ni wa nakatta ookina yume wo Meippai tsumekonda mabushii taiyou no naka Ah asai nemuri ni yurareteta Odayakana yobu koe bokura wo dakiagete Nagareboshi miagete kazoeta shiawase no kiseki Jiyuu ni sora toberunda boku ni oshieteta ne Mirai yosou zu ni egaiteta ookina niji wo Ima koko de watatteku koko taiyou made Bokura no omoi ga afurete Yasashii merodi kanadeta Itsudemo kono sora kagayaku Bokutachi ga egaku taiyou |-| Kanji= 僕らの想いが溢れて 優しいメロディ奏でた 甘い紅茶に誘われた 優しさを滲ませた陽射しのマキアート 甘いケーキみたいな木漏れ日に とびきりのドリップで隠し味を乗せて 気ままな風 ドア叩いたら 手を伸ばしてみてよ 僕らの太陽が歌う 流れ星駆け抜けた青空の向こう 今だけのこの瞬間 キミと見つめてたい 未来予想図に描いてた大きな道を 今ここで歩いてく あの太陽まで 僕らの想いが溢れて 優しいメロディ奏でた 心の奥に浮かぶラテアート 今もまだ暖かいハートを忘れない 何度でもドアチャイム鳴るたび 笑顔で満たされた僕らの太陽が笑う 新しい空の色 心映してた いつまでもこの奇跡の続き見続けたい 未来予想図にはなかった大きな夢を めいっぱい詰め込んだ 眩しい太陽の中 Ah 浅い眠りに揺られてた 穏やかな呼ぶ声 僕らを抱き上げて 流れ星見上げて数えた 幸せの奇跡 『自由に空飛べるんだ』僕に教えてたね 未来予想図に描いてた大きな虹を 今ここで渡ってく ここ太陽まで 僕らの想いが溢れて 優しいメロディ奏でた いつでもこの空輝く 僕たちが描く太陽 |-| English= Our feelings were overflowing, They made a gentle melody Drawn by the sweet black tea, The sun shone on the macchiato with a tinge of warmth The sunlight filtering through the leaves was like a sweet cake We added a subtle flavor to our special drip brew If the wind freely knocks on the door, Try and reach out your hand, and our sun will sing The shooting stars were flying past beyond the blue sky I want us to gaze at each other for this moment that lasts only now Now we will walk down the huge path we drew in our plans for future, Until we reach that sun Our feelings were overflowing, They made a gentle melody Deep within my heart there surfaced an image of latte art Even now, I haven't forgotten that warm heart No matter how many times the door chime rings, Each time our faces would be filled with happiness and our sun would smile The new colours of the sky were reflecting off my heart I want to continue watching this miracle unfold forever We packed as many huge dreams as we could into our plans for the future, While we were in the dazzling sun Ah, I've been hit by a bit of sleepiness A calm voice calls out and embraces us I looked up at the shooting stars and counted them; it was a joyful miracle "You can fly freely in the sky." That's what you taught me, right? Now we will cross the huge rainbow we drew in our plans for the future, Until we reach this sun Our feelings were overflowing, They made a gentle melody This sky will always shine, With the sun that we drew Video Trivia * The background music throughout all the games are entirely Sunny Paradise, but remixed into various tones and tempo. * Sunny Paradise is also used as the theme for the in-universe children's show Neko*Witches. ** The song is sung twice as the Neko*Witches opening in Vol. 3. Once in a video of Cinnamon and Maple singing the song in cosplay as kittens, and again during a Neko*Witches show at the amusement park. Category:Opening Songs Category:Music Category:Pages That Need More Content